


All I Ever Needed

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott plays a concert, Matt is there. Feelings are revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Needed

  
Scott enjoyed the moment alone onstage after a concert, the silence of the hall just as comforting as the applause. He brushed his fingers against the piano keys, waiting for Todd to come back. He should be happy, but lately he found himself deeper into bouts of depression, missing something from his life.

"That was a great concert man."

Scott turned to the sound, even though he couldn't see who it was. But he knew it was Matt.

"What are you doing here Matt?"

"I was in town, thought I'd stop by. That last song on the piano, whew, gave me chills."

Scott felt his face heating. A compliment from a player like Matt meant so much to him. Matt meant a lot to him. During the tour, they had talked a lot on the lift before the last number. They had connected over their love of the piano, slowly realizing that even though they didn't fit musically, they challenged each other to be better. Matt always had laughter in his voice, always made Scott feel better about himself.

"You okay, man?"

Scott could hear Matt walk closer, saw the motion of him as he sat next to Scott on the piano bench. Scott realized in that moment that it was _Matt_ who was missing from his life. He felt himself blush again, afraid to speak; afraid Matt would laugh at him and leave forever.

"I'm okay. Just… things have been weird lately," he finally said.

"Tell me about it," Matt laughed.

Scott sighed as Matt began to play idly, and wondered what it would be like to have Matt's hands on him, to have Matt play him liked he played the piano, fast and driving. Scot heard the music stop, heard Matt's breathing.

"Matt?"

"I have something to confess to you Scotty Mac."

"What's that?"

Matt took one of Scott's hands, rubbing the fingertips. Scott felt his breath hitch, hoped he wasn't revealing himself. Then Matt leaned forward, covering Scott's mouth with his own. Scott's hand tightened on Matt's. Then Matt leaned back, saying nothing.

"Matt…"

"Shhh," Scott felt a finger against his mouth. "Did you miss me or not?"

Scott swallowed. "I missed you."

Scott could almost hear the grin that was probably splitting Matt's face. Matt pulled him up, pulled him close.

"Good. Because I'm never leaving you again."

Scott nodded slowly and followed Matt, his heart beating wildly. This was even better than any concert, any dream he had ever had.  
  



End file.
